Heat
by Sassy Kames
Summary: The heat. It's everywhere. I can hardly breathe but I don't care. The way his body is flushed against mine and fiery hot is too much of a distraction. Nothing matters except having him pushing in me at the moment, the heat I was feeling everywhere.


**Heat**

The heat. It's everywhere. I can hardly breathe but I don't care. The way his body is flushed against mine and fiery hot is too much of a distraction. Nothing matters except having him pushing in me at the moment, the heat I was feeling everywhere. I sucked in a deep breath as he filled me to the brim before pausing.

Waiting for me to give him a go. I could feel his body trembing above me and knew that he was holding back for my sake, but barely. I was thankful for that. Having him so big and thick inside of me, so hot and wet with my cum or his or both of ours together. I could feel the heat in the south regions of my body escalate into a more burning sensation. Everything was fire.

I liked this fire. I liked the heat it gave me. His hot breath ghosting over my ear and his ragged gasp brought me back to the world. _"Kendall, I need -pant- to __move- fuck -another harsh pant- Please."_

I gently moved his head back so I could look into those hazel eyes I loved so much. They were black. Coal black and filled with lust and love combined. My heart sped up knowing that it was me who was making him like this. It made my body tingle, it made me feel giddy.

I began to nod for him to go but then stopped him. He groaned, pausing his hips that had been eagerly moving back. He buried his face into my sweaty neck and held still, breathing harshly into it. I kissed his skin that was available to me apologetically before whispering hoarsly, "I just want to feel you for a minute."

"I want to feel mysef moving in you this second." came his impatient low growl. I giggled before moaning as he snapped his hips forward, moving so hotly in me. "Mmm, so tight." he moaned into my neck before giving me another thrust.

"W-wait James." I pant but he doesn't listen to me. His thrusting is picking up and he's moving in me like a burning flame. So hot yet a bit painful. I wasn't quite used to him yet but that wasn't the reason why I asked him to wait longer.

The feeling of James inside me was a feeling I can't describe. Except saying heat. Everything was heat. A fiery heat. So hot and burning pleasurably. Him inside me was like us being as one. We were one. And it caused such a wave of heat for me. Unbelieveably hot, no pun intended, a fire slowly building its way up inside my body, leaving everything in its wake hot and singed. In a really good way.

I just wanted to hold on to that heated feeling but my lover was very impatient. Bright colors danced before my eyes as James hit my prostate suddenly. A loud moan ripped its way out from the depths of my throat. "Doesn't sound like you want me to wait." I could feel his smug smirk against my neck as he angled his hips so that sweet spot inside of my was jabbed at each thrust of his hips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist before nipping his ear playfully. "Shut up." then I moaned again as he kept hitting my prostate. "J-James!"

I felt sharp teeth bite at my neck before something wet ran over the bruised marks gently. As his hips kept busy snapping back and forth, each thrust making me see stars, his tongue licked its way up under my chin before sliding over my chin and my bottom lip. I knew James wanted in, but he was going to work for it. Since he didn't wait like I told him to, then no sweet mouth of mine is going to be searched by his pesty tongue.

Karma was a bitch ( a very pleasurable bitch) when James moved us around until he had one leg of mine under him while the other was hanging in mid-air. Straddling the leg on the bed, my lover went in deeper and caused a much more fiery heat of pleasure for me. I cried out and the bastard didn't hesitate to dive in and make me melt as that skilful tongue devoured every inch of my puffy bruised mouth.

With his brutal thrusts that made me see flashing lights and feel like my body was being eaten by flames and the wet kisses he was giving me, I did not hold on much longer. I came when his hard dick inside me rammed into my prostate not once but four times in a fast series of thrusts and his wet tongue had mine in its clutches, suckling on it as if it were some lollipop.

Arching hard off the bed and into James' body, my seed exploded on the both of us and everywhere. My vision went black and the only thing I could feel was me falling and the hot heat my body was feeling. All over I felt like I was drowning in a pit of lava. It was just too much. After I came to and opened my eyes weakly, I could feel my body moving in time with the hard and fast thrusts James was giving me. They were different; more ragged and off. I knew that it wasn't going to be long until he came undone as well.

Might as well help him. You know, being the perfect gentleman here. Using every last bit of strength that I had (and could muster up), I gripped my lover's strong shoulder, wrapped my trembling legs around his waist before flipping us over. The look on James' face was priceless. I just gave him a cheeky grin before slowly rising up on his dick and going back down.

He threw his head back with a groan. "Fuck Kendall, please~" he rasped but I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about, answering him with a sweet smile.

"Please what, baby?" I rolled my hips forward and felt my eyes flutter shut at the feel of him so hot and deep inside me.

"Bitch, you know exactly what- fuuuuck!" James glared up at me when I stopped my sudden fast bouncing. "Why'd you stop?"

"You called me a bitch." I pouted, slowly rolling my hips against his. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the long and loud moan of pleasure that I wanted to let out.

He reached out to grab at my waist but I slapped his hands away. This time he pouted. "Cause you are! Let me fuck you, let me fill you, let me do something! I'm dying here, baby." he whined that last part but that immediately turned into a very sensual moan.

I shivered before leaning forward and attaching my lips to his neck. "You want me?" I murmured and he groaned.

"Like a fat man with his twinkies."

I giggled before pulling him up by his arms. I settled myself in his lap while my knees were resting on either side of his outstretched legs. I then wrapped my arms around his neck before letting go.

"So fucking hot!" James moaned as I bounced fast in his lap. I had angled myself so that each time I go down hard, his thick meat inside me rammed into my prostate. Our bed was moving with the beat of my hard bouncing, the bed frame hitting the wall each time I slammed myself down. My mouth was hung open and mewls and whimpers of pleasure flew out.

Everything was on fire... everything was so fucking good. I felt the hot bubbling feeling of my orgasm coming and it wasn't long before I did it, coming hard as the first time. I felt my insides tighten up and squeeze _**hard**_ and _**hot**_. I think that's why James snapped and flipped us back over so that I was on the bottom before pounding my ass roughly. I shut my eyes and gripped his biceps as they caged me in on each side of me, my mouth agape with little puffs and pants escaping from it.

James was cursing and fucking me hard into the mattress. It wasn't long before I felt something warm enter my body, filling me to the brim. James' load was so heavy and too much that it overflowed and dribbled down the back of my thighs. He collapsed on me, body shaking like mine and sweaty; also like mine.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and pressed his head into my neck. Kissing his hair, I croaked out, "That was amazing."

I felt him smile against my neck before feeling a pair of soft lips kiss it. "You're amazing. Especially when you ride me like that."

I chuckled. "Even though I'm a bitch?"

Another kiss to my neck. "You know I love you."

I smiled and nuzzled his soft sweaty hair with my nose. James' natural scent of cologne and spice wafted up my nostrils. "I love you too."

No more words were spoken between us and James didn't move out of me. I was fine with that. I could feel him all the way into my stomach, so full and thick and hot. Again, no pun intended. Athough it kind of was at the same time. Anyways, the heated feelings I was feeling were amazing, like flames that gave you pleasure were licking at my skin, inside and out.

Everywhere. Everywhere was heated where James was touching me. That was everywhere just in case you didn't know. His body left mine singed and weak, burning and... tired. Very tired, but it was worth it. Everything was worth it just so I coud feel the heat.

* * *

**A/N **Hey gorgeous. Yes you that is hopefully reading this note. I hope you liked it. =)

-Jaya


End file.
